


Sanders Sides Ship One-Shots

by ZebraWuzHere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, demus/dukeceit/receit/trashnoodle/whatever other ship name they have, logicality - Freeform, not beta read we die like men, one shots, prompts taken off of tumblr, requests open, you can request other ships but it will mainly be these three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraWuzHere/pseuds/ZebraWuzHere
Summary: As the title suggests, these are mainly Prinxiety, Logicality and Demus. Requests are open, just no RemRom.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 7





	Sanders Sides Ship One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A of your ship can’t stop daydreaming about Person B and how it would be if they married
> 
> then Person A and Person B have a fight about something stupid and Person A randomly yells “marry me!”
> 
> Ship: Prinxiety

Roman didn’t realize how much of a problem his thoughts could be until they were already said out loud.

In this instance, he admitted, the thought had been in his head for a while. He and Virgil had been dating for two years, and it was hard not to imagine them married.

Virgil had clearly stated a couple times that he didn’t want to get married until he was absolutely certain that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

Roman had no such problem. He had had fantasies about marrying guys two weeks after meeting them, but after two years, the fantasies about Virgil were starting to get out of hand. 

He had even bought a ring a couple months earlier, and kept thinking about asking him, but always chickened out, or started having doubts that Virgil even loved him.

Until one day………………………………..

They were cuddling on the couch watching the Nightmare Before Christmas and eating the cookies that Patton had made earlier. Nothing too bad, right?

“Hey, this reminds me of Supernatural a little bit!” Roman said innocently.

“Wait, how do you know?” Virgil replied.

“I watched it. Remember, you told me to watch it?”

Virgil turned towards him, pausing the movie.

“I said I wanted to watch it together! Share the experience!” He said, annoyed.

“Well, you described it, it sounded incredibly gay, and I really wanted to see it!” ROman stood up from the couch, tossing the blanket aside.

“The gay was one of the reasons why I wanted to watch it with you! We’re incredibly gay!” Virgil stood up as well, motioning with his hands.

“I know, why do you think we’re dating??” he said steadily getting louder.

“Are we?!” Virgil yelled, somehow being sarcastic while still being very loud.

“MARRY ME!” Roman screeched without thinking, throwing his hands in the air and getting close to the darker side.

All was silent for a few seconds.

They were both breathing hard, chests barely an inch apart, and both were astounded by what Roman had just said.

“Di - did you mean it?” Virgil said uncertainly.

Roman nodded, scared of what Virgil would say, but meaning it anyway. He pulled the ring out of his pocket, since he carried it around at all times (just for emergencies). It was silver, with a dark purple gemstone and smaller stones on the side. (actual ring here) He got down on one knee and held it up.

Virgil stood there for a moment. 

Roman started panicking. ‘What if he says no? What if we break up? Oh, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life alone! What will I do without him??’

Before he could continue to imagine all the horrible things that would happen, Virgil grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a strong, passionate kiss.

Roman stuttered for a moment before melting into the kiss, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Virgil looped his arms around Roman’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

They stood there for a few seconds before breaking apart, still breathing heavily.

“Yes, you idiot.” Virgil said, burying his face into Roman’s chest.


End file.
